Remake::Sparkmates Reunite
by hope7377
Summary: Sierra Renae Blanchard is a shapeshifter who can shape shift from a white wolf with gold wings, to a human, and to a certain femme on the Autobot team that Optimus Prime loves. Upon hearing that Elita has passed (Sierra has been Optimus's mate before), she wants to do all that she can to help Optimus stay strong. Please don't give up on me... I plan on making this interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - It's just a normal day, or is it?

Sierra lay on her bed, in her wolf form, watching t.v. She began to groom herself when she saw the t.v. go on commercial break. As she finished grooming herself a few minutes later, she shapeshifted back into her human form. She reached over and picked up her phone, and called her best friend Ashley. The phone rang for a minute and then Ashley answered it. "Well how are you doing there Cici?" Ashley asked. "I'm doing fine, just got through grooming myself. What about you?" Sierra asked. "Oh, well would you like to go for a walk in the park? I got something that I want to tell you." Ashley said. "Sure, but what park do you want to go to? Catawba Meadows, or the one near my house?" Sierra asked. "I guess that we can do the one near your house. No, no, no, wait. Make that Catawba Meadows." Ashley replied. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you outside... bring water, 2 bottles. I'll bring my bowl. And remember, if anyone asks about me, then tell them what I am and don't let them know that I can talk unless it's an emergency. I am putting my trust in your hands to hold my leash. If you mess up, I will **never** let you take control of my leash again." Sierra said. "Hey, it's not like I haven't walked you before, right?" Ashley asked. "Well, still. I want to be able to trust you enough to walk me on my leash before you get your own dog or pet." Sierra said.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll be meeting you outside of your house?" Ashley asked. "Yes. I will be in front of the steps, so take caution. Bye Ashley." Sierra said. "Wait, will you already have your leash and collar on?" Ashley asked. "No, you have to learn how to do it. And put the harness on. You use the harness to hold me back from being too aggressive. Wolves like me are known to be aggressive." Sierra said. "Okay... well, I'll see you soon." Ashley said. "Wait, and if anyone asks what kind of dog I am, tell them that I am a husky mixed with wolf. Don't let them know that I'm a hundred percent wolf, or it may scare them. And if they ask what my name is, tell them it's Snowflake. I hope that you memorized this because I don't want to have to repeat it." Sierra said. "Alright. Bye, see you in a couple of minutes." Ashley said. "Okay. You too." Sierra said, then she hung up the phone. She sighed and put her phone on her bed. Then Sierra shapeshifted back into her wolf form (which is based off of my profile image) and jumped off of her bed. Sierra walked over to her water bowl and picked it up with her mouth. Then she carried it outside (she had a large doggie door) onto the porch, and went back inside to get her leash and her collar. It was right beside of her food bowl, which was right next to her water bowl (that is now outside) and used her teeth to pick up the leash and the collar up (separately) and carried them outside and put it right next to her water bowl.

She shapeshifted back into her human form and locked the door, making sure she memorized where she placed the hide-a-key. Then she quickly shapeshifted back into her wolf form and waited patiently for Ashley. Sure enough, a few minutes later, a Chevy Silverado (black with white stripes) pulled up into Sierra's driveway. Ashley rolled down her passenger window as she parked her vehicle. When Ashley opened the driver's side door to get out, Sierra picked up her water bowl and carried it over to the driver's side door, and put her front paws onto Ashley's lap, showing her that she had her supplies ready. Ashley removed the dog bowl from Sierra's mouth. She put it in the floor of the passenger's seat. "Do you need anything from the store, like treats if someone wants you to do a trick?" Ashley asked. "Yeah, I guess so. It wouldn't hurt to get some more since I am running low on treats. Did you bring a bottle of water, one for you, and one for me?" Sierra said. "Yes, they are in the cup holders. I even labeled them." Ashley said. Sierra went and got her leash and brought it to Ashley. "And this must be your leash?" Ashley asked, and removed the leash from Sierra's mouth. "Yes, I will go and get my collar. Please hold on a minute." Sierra said. "Okay. Don't take too long." Ashley said. Sierra walked back over to her front porch and got her golden collar with energon crystals (that she hardly ever uses, and the collar is based off the one on my profile picture) and picked it up with her mouth, and carried it back over to the pick-up truck. Sierra put her legs on Ashley's lap, and let Ashley take the collar out of Sierra's mouth.

"Did you make this one? I don't recall seeing this one the last time that I walked you." Ashley said. "I had this one specially made and the crystals are made of energon that I have stored up, and the people making the collar didn't even know it was energon. I'll tell you, they were stumped. Crap, I forgot my harness. Please let me go get it real quick." Sierra said/asked. "Okay, but make it quick." Ashley said, and started her truck. A few minutes later, Sierra came back with her harness, and (Sierra is in human form at this time) walked over to the other side of the truck, and opened the passenger side door. She put the harness in the floor board of Ashley's truck, and then got inside of the truck, and put her seatbelt on.

* * *

Hey guys, so how do you like this story so far? It's a remake of my other one, Sparkmates Reunite. I apologize for deleting that story but this is what I have so far... Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this story and please leave a review if you want and if you like it... And yes, if you want to say you dont like this story, you can. I plan on making this a transformers Prime story.


	2. Chapter ?

Hey guys, I promise, with all of my heart not to abandon this story again. So I might need a few ideas from my readers...If you have any. I need help with my story... is anyone whatsoever, able to help me right now? Plus, you want interesting, and love making right? Well, I kind of need a little help... I have this huge idea in my head, and I really want to type it out here, on FanFiction. And I plan on making this into several series... Please help me? (Just because I have an idea in my head, doesn't mean I can type it out on here without any help. Some of you can, and I am amazed at your skills. I also like your ideas you have, and I think that if I can get some help, I can accomplish a huge goal I have had since I was 12 or something.) I would like to welcome any ideas that you may have.


End file.
